Remind Me
by star7k
Summary: when Hiccup was taken by the outcast and beaten to near death he forgets everything. its up to Astrid to help him get his memory back
1. Chapter 1

**Warning if you haven't watched episode 16, named Defiant One, don't read this, watch it first then come back. Also this is what happened if Snotlout and Toothless didn't rescue Hiccup. And finally I do not own how to train your dragon, the awesome dreamworks people do.**

**Aaaaaand BEGIN!**

Snotlout was still hiding behind the rocks unsure of what to make of what he just saw.

"this is very bad" Snotlout said to Toothless. "if the outcast see you they will kill you but if we don't go Hiccup will train there dragons and they'll attack Berk" Toothless made a low gurgling noise.

"oh you're right he wouldn't do that. But what if Alvin tortures him to near death" Snoutlout and Toothless looked at each other.

"you have to get off this island Toothless, if the outcast find you they'll use you against Hiccup" Toothless gave a low growl at Snoutlout. "I promise I'll do the best I can to get Hiccup out safe. I promise just go" Toothless looked at Snotlout then decided he was telling the truth and left. Toothless knew how to survive in the wild and how to keep hidden but he wasn't sure if Snotlout knew how to. After Toothless left, Snotlout went the direction that the outcast took Hiccup. He hid behind some rock where he had a clear view of the fighting arena. Hiccup was there and Alvin was watching him closely.

"what makes you think that I will train your dragons" Hiccup yelled to Alvin.

"well either you train them or they kill you. It's your choice boy" Alvin said back. Snoutlout watched as the outcast opened the gate for a dragon to come out. It was a Monstrous Nightmare just like Hookfang. Even though Snotlout was sure it wasn't Hookfang he still didn't want Alvin to hurt it. He watched as Hiccup held out his hand. The Nightmare sniffed his hand then pushed his head against it. Snotlout had to admit it really as awesome how Hiccup could train any dragon. This dragon trusted him within seconds. Alvin walked up to the dragon and touched his head.

"that's incredible" he said. Neither Snotlout nor Alvin notice Hiccup slip away and pick up a sword. With one swift motion Hiccup cut its head off. Snotlout gasped. Wasn't this the boy who couldn't/wouldn't/can't kill a dragon? Hiccup dropped the sword like he couldn't believe what he did. Alvin glared at him.

"if I wanted the dragon dead I would have killed him myself" he yelled.

"well you asked me to train the dragon and I did, I just killed him after words" Hiccup said. Alvin grabbed Hiccup by the neck.

"that was the first dragon you killed wasn't it?" Alvin asked.

"technically….no" Hiccup gasped. Alvin let him drop but then picked him up by the arm.

Snotlout stood up to follow where they were going but a couple outcast grabbed him.

"let go of me" he yelled. One of the outcasts tied him up and covered his mouth with a cloth.

"hey maybe it is Alvin's birthday today" one of them said.

"oh shut up, stupid" another one said. Someone put a blindfold over Snotlout's eyes.

"careful, kid, you don't want to end up like your friend" someone laughed. Like his friend? What was happening to Hiccup? Snoutlout wondered. After a while of walking, Snotlout was pushed into a room. Someone took his blind fold and gag off of him but still left him tied.

"what have you done to Hiccup" Snotlout yelled. The outcast laughed.

"Alvin did to him what he deserved" he said before slamming the door and leaving. Snotlout pulled on his restrains and after what seemed like hours he got them undone. He really couldn't do anything about being in a cage so he just sat down and waited.

After about a day Hiccup was thrown into the cell with Snotlout. Hiccup just lied on the ground without moving so Snotlout walked over to him. He was obviously beaten and had a red mark on his arm. Snotlout noticed it was a burn mark like they branded him but he couldn't see what it was at the angle Hiccup had his arm. It was like he was conscious enough to hide his arm from Snotlout.

"Hiccup" he said. no answer. Snotlout shook Hiccups should. "come on please wake up"

Hiccup opened his eyes. " Sn-snotlout? Wh-wheres Toothless?"

"he's safe, Hiccup. Don't worry, we're going to be okay"

"I-I killed him" hiccup whispered. Snotlout remembered Hiccup killing that dragon from yesterday.

"it wasn't your fault Hiccup" Snotlout's curiosity got the better of him. He reached for Hiccup's arm to see what the burn mark was of but be for he could Hiccup pulled away.

"leave it" he said. Snotlout let it go for now.

"Snotlout, I'm going to have to kill any dragon I train" he said.

"but the outcast will kill you Hiccup" Snotlout pointed out.

"at least Berk would be safe. Snotlout promise me something, as soon as you can, run and don't come back"

"what about you" Snotlout said.

"whatever happens, happens" Hiccup said. There was no expression on his face. He already accepted the fact that wasn't going to get off of Outcast Island alive.

"Hiccup-"

"and promise you won't do anything that would make the outcast angry at you"

"why does it matter?"

"just promise me" Snotlout sighed.

"I promise" he said under his breath. This was going to be difficult if he kept Hiccup's promise then he let down the world's toughest dragon but if he kept Toothless' promise he let down the dragon trainer. If he let Toothless down Toothless would eat Snotlout and Hookfang wouldn't even notice. One the other hand if he let Hiccup down he would untrain Hookfang. You can see where the issue is. Snotlout just needed to trust that Hiccup knew what he was getting himself into. He really didn't have another choice at the moment.

**Hey Guys,**

**My name is star7k if you don't know me. This is my first HTTYD fanfic and I really wanted to write something like this early but didn't know how to have Snotlout and Hiccup on Outcast Island without their dragons until episode 16. Soooo…yeah. Let me know what you think and maybe if you like this I'll write the next chapter but if you dont oh well.**

**Á tout á l'heure **

**~STAR7K~**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week. If Hiccup and Snotlout where going to come home they would have been here by now. Stoick was starting to worry the first day they were gone. Everyone was starting to worry now.

"we'll start the search tomorrow" Gobber said to him.

"no, tomorrow is too late. Gobber, what if Alvin has him?" Stoick said.

"are you worried because he's your son or because he could train there dragons" Gobber said.

"what kind of a question is that? Even if he never…" Stoick noticed something on the shore below the cliff. Without saying anything to Gobber he went down there. Stoick's eyes widened when he realized what or who it was.

"Gobber, help me with him" he said. Gobber came over to him

"how did he…" Gobber asked (sorta)

"I don't know. Maybe he swam"

"from where?"

"where ever he came from Hiccup and Snotlout are there too" Stoick got Toothless to wake up slightly but Toothless still had his energy drained from swimming all that way. He let something dropped out of his mouth.

"what is it?" Gobber asked. Stoick looked at him.

"ready the ships. We head for Outcast Island"

It's been a week. If anybody from Berk was coming to save them they would have been here by now. Hiccup was beaten every day until he was unconscious. It wasn't good for him and Snotlout knew it. If and when Hiccup would wake up he would say something like "where am I?" and then after Snotlout explained to him what happened Hiccup would say "who are you" then he would pass out again. Even if Hiccup and Snotlout were not friends, he was still worried about him. Snotlout took that time to look at Hiccup's arm. Snotlout gasped. His arm had a dragon burned onto it. Underneath it had something written on it. Dragon Conqueror. Hiccup's arm turned so Snotlout couldn't see what was on it. He looked at Hiccup. Snotlout could barely tell it was Hiccup. His face was bruised and covered in blood, his lip was split and his eye was swollen. Snotlout could see the fear in Hiccup's eyes, something he hasn't seen since Hiccup found Toothless.

"who are you" he asked in a shaky voice.

"it's okay Hiccup I'm your friend" Snotlout said. Even thou Snotlout never considered Hiccup to be his "friend" he was about to tell Hiccup 'oh I don't like you but you can trust me' It really doesn't seem like a good thing to say to someone who doesn't remember who he was. Hiccup's eyes darted to the other side of the room then he passed out again. A couple seconds later Alvin whipped open the door.

"how long has he been out" he demanded. Snotlout so very badly wanted to give a sarcastic remark but he remembered his promise to Hiccup.

"not very long" he mumbled. Alvin kicked Hiccup in the side. Hiccup tried to get away but Alvin caught him by the arm and picked him up.

"you're smart but not too smart" Alvin said before braking Hiccups hand. Hiccup screamed out in pain. Snotlout wanted to help him but he didn't know how.

"Alvin, he forgot everything because you beat him. Beating him isn't going to make him remember" Snotlout said. Alvin glared at him then looked back to Hiccup. Alvin wrapped his hands around Hiccup's neck and pinned him against the wall. Hiccup struggled to get away from him but he was just too small and too weak.

"you are never leaving here. At least not alive you're not" Hiccup was turning blue when Alvin threw him at the other wall. He went limp with a sickening crunch. Alvin laughed at him and left. Snotlout quickly rushed over to Hiccup and careful picked him up.

"why are they doing this" Hiccup whispered.

"you know something that they don't" Snotlout told him.

"what do I know" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, you know how to train dragons" Hiccup's eyes rolled to the back of his head and went limp. Out cold for real this time. Snotlout prayed to the gods that Stoick would get here and help Hiccup. Even if Snotlout didn't like Hiccup Snotlout still didn't want to see him get tortured.

Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins were waiting at the academy.

"when is Hiccup going to get here" Tuffnut complained.

"I don't think you get it do you. Hiccup could be dead right now" Astrid snapped. Everyone went quite.

"does that mean Snotlout is dead too" Ruffnut asked. Astrid sighed.

"I…I don't know. I mean Hiccup knew more than Snotlout did so that would make Snotlout less of a target. I guess there's more hope for Snotlout than…" she didn't finish her sentence but everyone could figure out what she meant.

"you love him" Fishlegs said. Astrid nodded. "you want to believe he's alive but it doesn't seem like a reasonable thing to think" Astrid started to cry.

"I want him to come home so badly. I'll never let him go ever again. I mean Toothless came back how come Hiccup didn't?" she sobbed. Astrid put her hands over her eyes. Ruffnut tried to reach out to her but Astrid ran to Stormfly and flew away. Ruffnut glared at Fishlegs.

"why did you do that" she yelled.

"because Astrid was trying too hard to hid her emotions. Now she doesn't have to"

Astrid flew to the cliff. Over by the docks she could see other Vikings getting ready to set out to Outcast Island. She wished she could go with them but Stoick ordered the kids to stay on Berk. Stoick didn't want any more kids getting in the way. Sure their dragons could be useful but, really, Stoick didn't trust them without Hiccup.

Alvin slammed open the door, making Snotlout jump.

"has he woken up yet?" Alvin asked. Snotlout shook his head. Alvin kicked Hiccup hard on his side. Hiccup didn't move. Alvin sighed.

"he's dead" Alvin told the other outcast. Snotlout gasp causing Alvin's attention. Alvin punch Snotlout in the jaw then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"what do you know about training dragons" Alvin said. Before Snotlout could answer there yelling and clattering from down the hall. Alvin dropped Snotlout and ran out of there then slammed the door shut. Snotlout tried to open the door but it was still locked. He ran over to Hiccup. Snotlout put his fingers on Hiccup's neck to see if he could feel a pulse. He could feel a weak heartbeat. Hiccup was breathing and his forehead was really warm. Alvin must be very stupid to think he was dead. Snotlout heard men yelling outside of the room. He listened carefully.

"come on. The boys have to be here somewhere" someone yelled. Snotlout immediately recognized the voice as Stoick. Snotlout rushed over to the door and start pounding on it.

"Stoick we're in here!" he yelled. He didn't hear anything after that. Snotlout was so worried that they didn't hear him and they moved on but then the door flew open.

**Hey Guys,**

**Yup this was kind of rushed but the story is far from over. Just wait mwahahahaha! Oh yeah the thing I say before I put my name is French for see you soon. Alright let me know what you think and I will get back to you.**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


	3. Chapter 3

Stoick looked at Snotlout then looked to Hiccup. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the state he was in. Hiccup was beaten bloody and broken, it was no wonder Alvin gave up on him. But Stoick didn't. Stoick carefully picked up Hiccup and took him back to the ship. Snotlout followed him.

"Stoick, he doesn't remember anything. Alvin beat his memory away" Snotlout told him.

"he's going to be fine, Snotlout" Stoick said but he didn't sound so sure himself.

Back at Berk doctors were treating Hiccup's wounds. Astrid was outside their house and refused to leave until she saw Hiccup alive again. Which kind of meant not everyone thought he was going to make it. Actually that's how most people felt. Almost no one believed that Hiccup would make it. Even Stoick's faith was slacking.

Stoick was downstairs waiting for the doctors to come and tell him the news. He was lost in thought, remembering something Val had said to him.

He just got back from taking Hiccup fishing more or less. Hiccup was already asleep before they got back so Val put him to bed. Stoick sat at the table with his head in his hands.

"ruff day" Val asked.

"I tried to take his fishing and he went off to hunt trolls" Stoick said.

"Gobber says trolls steal your socks" Val laughed.

"sometimes I think it would be easier if Hiccup wasn't here" Val sat down across from Stoick and took his hands.

"Stoick, he's your son and he loves you. I know right now it seems like you want to get rid of him but one day you'll be fighting to keep him"

Stoick couldn't help but let a few stray tears fall. He lost his wife and now he was about to lose his son. Snotlout said Hiccup didn't remember anything. Even if Hiccup lived through this he wouldn't remember his friends or Gobber or Stoick….or Toothless.

Where was Toothless? Stoick hadn't seen Toothless since he brought him Alvin's axe (A/N the one Astrid threw at Alvin) Stoick would have figured Toothless would be guarding Hiccup from everything after they found him.

Everything bad that could happen was happening. Hiccup was near death and his dragon was nowhere to be found. The only thing that could make things worse for Stoick was if Thornado disappeared too.

After a moment of self pity the three doctors came down stairs.

"how is he?" Stoick asked.

"your son is stronger than you think, Stoick. I think he'll survive this" the first one said.

"but the torture he was put threw has been known to kill grown men. He's just a child" the second doctor said.

"I'm not taking sides yet. The torture should have killed him already but hes still alive,so that could be a good sign, but he hasn't woken up yet" the last doctor said. Stoick looked down then looked at the doctors again.

"what torture?" he asked.

"well we found these rope burns on his arm. at first we thought it was to hold him down when they burnt him but then we found whip marks on his back. Some marks are newer than others"

"there are bruises everywhere on him, some show signs that he was hit with a club. He took a couple pretty hard hits to the head. Like what Snotlout said, he shouldn't remember anything"

"he hasn't eaten or drank anything for days. He has a coupe broken ribs and a broken hand and one leg is just gone" one of the doctors slapped him in the back of the head.

"I am so sorry. That was…sorry" Stoick sighed.

"is there anything you can do to save him" he asked.

"no he was pretty much born that way" Stoick glared at him.

"oh you mean Hiccup. Of course you did. Um we're doing the very best we can sir, and even if he does pull threw there's no way he can get his memory back for certain"

Just then the door flew open and Astrid ran inside. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying.

"I can do it. I can teach Hiccup to be Hiccup again. No one knew him better than me, well maybe Toothless, but I can do it. Just don't let him die. Please" Astrid said.

The three doctors looked at each other and then one doctor put his hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"Hiccup has lost a lot of blood. He hasn't eaten in days. If he doesn't wake up soon his body would start to shut down from hunger" Astrid looked like she was about to start crying again.

"but he is strong. There may be a chance he can pull through this" the other doctor said.

"and of course we will do everything we can to make him pull through this" the last doctor said.

Astrid smiled a little. "can I see him" she asked.

"he's resting right now but you'll be the second person to know if anything changes" Stoick said. Astrid nodded before leaving. On her way home she saw Snotlout walking into the woods. Being her normal curious self she followed him. Snotlout seemed distracted like something was on his mind. To be honest Astrid was kind of mad at him. Hiccup came back close to death and all Snotlout had, was a punch in the face. It's like Snotlout didn't even try to help Hiccup.

"stupid Hiccup" Snotlout mumbled. "I made that stupid promise with him and now he's dead. He only did it to be a hero"

Astrid watched him as he went a little deeper into the woods. Then he stopped.

"okay come out I know you're back there" he said. Astrid slowly walked up to him.

"look, I know your mad at me because of what state Hiccup came back in compared to me but I could do anything" Snotlout said to her.

"what did you promise him" Astrid asked. Snotlout shook his head.

"it doesn't matter now. Hiccup is as good as dead and it's all my fault" Snotlout sat down and leaned against a tree. Astrid sat down next to him.

"you and I both know he's too stubborn for death. And the doctors said that he would be fine soon" Snotlout looked at her.

"even if he does pull threw that doesn't change…" his voice trailed off. Snotlout was distracted about something. It was obvious that Astrid was getting nowhere with him

"what did he do?" Astrid asked. Snotlout stood up and ran off. Astrid knew something was up but she wasn't getting anywhere tonight so she went home. Hopefully things would be better tomorrow.

**Hey Guys,**

**So this chapter wasn't supposed to be up until tomorrow but it appeared some of you had attachment issue. I am so glad you like the story. Let me know what you think and I'll get started on the next chapter!**

**Á tout 'a l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup woke up in a completely different place then he last remembered.

"good morning Hiccup. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you awake" a guy who looked like a doctor said. The doctor handed him a bowl of soup. "eat this. You need to get your strength back. Oh and be careful of that broken hand of yours"

Hiccup looked at the soup. "it's poisoned" he muttered. The doctor shook his head.

"this is Berk not Outcast Island. We want to keep you alive not dead" That was a good enough answer for Hiccup. He ate as quickly as he could. After the bowl was finished Hiccup was starting to feel a little bit better. Not completely better because of all the broken…ness but still a little better, mostly because he was away from Alvin. He didn't know exactly where he was but he felt like he wasn't going to get hurt again. Hiccup tried to sit up. He was almost successful but he noticed something that just seemed wrong. His left leg was metal. The doctor must have notice Hiccup's confusion.

"oh that's is a good story to tell. You single handedly change the life of Berk we know today" the doctor said. It seemed like the doctor was about to tell Hiccup the story but a big guy came into the room. The doctor stopped and looked at him.

"go get Astrid. Tell her he's awake" he said. The doctor left.

"do you remember anything?" the big guy asked. Hiccup was kind of nervous about him. He kind of looked like Alvin, maybe they were relatives, and if so Hiccup really didn't want to deal with him. Hiccup shook his head to answer the man's question.

"you don't have to be afraid of me I'm not going to hurt you. Ever" he said.

"who are you" Hiccup asked. His voice was cracked like he hadn't used it in a while.

"I'm the chief of Berk. My name is Stoick" he said.

"why do you care about me?" Hiccup asked. Stoick was about to answer but a blonde girl came running up the stairs to Hiccup's room.

"you're alive, I mean you're awake. I'm so happy to see you" she said before hugging him.

"Astrid be careful" Stoick warned. She didn't mean to hurt Hiccup and he knew it, Astrid just didn't know about the whip marks on his back. When Astrid sensed that Hiccup was in pain she pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have….I really missed you" Astrid said.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you" Hiccup said. Astrid nodded.

"I know. Snotlout said you probably wouldn't remember much" she said.

"I remember Snotlout. He was there too. Alvin didn't hurt him like he hurt me did he?" Hiccup said.

"Snotlout's fine. All he got was punched in the face. And between you and me he needed it" Hiccup almost laughed but remembered what he was about to ask Stoick about his leg.

"what happened to my leg" Hiccup asked. Stoick was about to say something but someone knocked on the door.

"Astrid you tell him the story I'll go see who is at the door" Stoick said.

"oh good I was going to ask if I could tell the story any ways" Astrid said. Stoick laughed then went down stairs.

Snotlout was at the door.

"hi Stoick. I heard Hiccup woke up today" he said.

"who told you that?" Stoick asked.

"oh on her way to here Astrid was yelling Hiccup's alive, so I just kind of figured that meant he woke up" Snotlout said. It was easy to tell he was distracted by something. He wouldn't look up at Stoick when he was talking and he kept rubbing his hands together.

"Snotlout is there something you need to say to me" Stoick asked.

"no… I mean yes… it's about Hiccup" he said. Stoick let Snotlout into the house. They sat at the table across from each other.

"what do you need to tell me" Stoick said.

"when we were at Outcast Island Alvin tried to force Hiccup to train a dragon" Snotlout began.

"and Hiccup trained a dragon" Stoick asked assuming the worst.

"well yes and no. you see Hiccup did train the dragon but he killed it right after words"

"Hiccup? He killed a dragon?" Stoick couldn't believe it Hiccup was the only Viking that wouldn't kill a dragon (but the first to ride one).

"I know, I didn't want to believe it at first either but I saw it with my own eyes" Snotlout continued. "but I think Alvin forced him to kill a dragon after he lost his memory. He was mumbling something in his sleep about 'killing the dragons'. Dragons meaning more than one"

"but if Hiccup did kill a dragon then he would think killing all of the dragons is a good thing" Stoick said. Snotlout nodded. "do you know where Toothless is?"

"yeah I saw him yesterday at the Cove. It's like he's waiting for Hiccup to find him there again"

"I don't want Hiccup to be near dragons until he gets his memory back completely" Stoick said.

"that's something you need to tell Astrid not me" Snotlout said before leaving.

Stoick went back into Hiccup's room after Snotlout left.

"and then you took the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cage. At first everyone thought you were crazy but now the Monstrous Nightmare's name is Hookfang" Astrid said. She was almost done with the story when Stoick stopped her.

"Astrid, I think it's time to let Hiccup rest"

"I was almost to the part when I met Stormfly" she complained. Stoick directed her down stairs. When Stoick was sure Hiccup couldn't hear them he stopped Astrid.

"Astrid, I know you need to remind Hiccup of everything but I don't think it would be a good thing for him to be around dragons for the time being" Stoick said. Astrid looked slightly downgraded but she didn't complain.

"I understand. He forgot everything and dragons are going to freak him out a little" Astrid said. Even though Stoick knew that wasn't the really reason he let it go because another thing he didn't want to happen is let everyone in the village know that Hiccup killed a dragon. Stoick went back up stairs after Astrid left to see if Hiccup was asleep. Of course he wasn't.

"you know, Stoick, I know Astrid made that story up" he said.

"what makes you say that" Stoick asked.

"because everyone knows it's impossible to train a dragon. Alvin taught me that"

**Hey Guys,**

**So IDK why but this was actually a hard chapter to write so you better enjoy it. No I'm just kidding. Let me know what you think and I will get the next chapter up sooner.**

**Á tout 'a l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days later Hiccup decided that his muscles did ache that much so he tried to walk around his room. At first he had complications because of his metal leg but then it got easier. A little while later Stoick came upstairs to give Hiccup his breakfast.

"oh good you're walking" Stoick said. Hiccup turned around and gave a slight smile.

"why did you send your men to save me from Alvin" Hiccup asked. He was always wondering that. No one really gave him a straight answer. Stoick sat down at the end of Hiccup's bed.

"because, Alvin took my son away from me" Stoick said. Hiccup sat next to Stoick.

"why would he do that" Hiccup asked. Stoick look at his son to see if he was serious or not. Unfortunately he was. Hiccup still didn't remember anything before Alvin kidnapped him.

"my son is the smartest kid on Berk. He could figure anything out. He could even train a dragon" Stoick said. Hiccup still thought that dragons were untrainable so hearing that Stoick's son trained a dragon before got him really interested.

"is it true? Your son really did train dragons? Astrid was saying something about the dragon academe but I didn't think it was real" Hiccup said.

"yes. He teaches the other kids to train there dragons" Hiccup couldn't believe that someone could actually train a dragon.

"how did he do it?" Hiccup asked.

"he's the only one that really knows. He didn't want anyone else in danger because they knew the secret. That's why Alvin took him" Stoick looked down at his hands.

"did he train Alvin's dragon? Did you ever get him back? Did Alvin hurt him?" Hiccup had about a million questions about this one amazing kid.

"no, yes and yes, Alvin did hurt him" Hiccup was starting to feel a little guilty for asking but he couldn't help himself there was only one person in the world that could train dragons. Maybe Hiccup could meet him.

"who is your son?" Hiccup asked. So he didn't know who anyone was at Berk but maybe if he knew Stoick's son's name he could find him. Stoick look at Hiccup which kind of made Hiccup nervous.

"you" Stoick said.

"me? But…but I can't…" Hiccup didn't know what to say. He was starting to admire this one kid for his bravery and knowledge of training dragons and that one kid that gave him a glimmer of hope was himself (oh how heroes fall).

"I know this is hard for you to understand but you'll remember someday"

"but I can't train dragons" Hiccup said. "the last time I saw a dragon I killed it maybe even the next dragon I see I'll kill that one too" Stoick stood up and looked at Hiccup.

"you'll remember someday" he repeated "right now just get your health back"

Stoick went down stairs leaving Hiccup more confused than when he got there. Actually that would make sense. If Hiccup was taken by the outcast Stoick would have came and got him. But then Hiccup thought of something, did Stoick only save him because he knew how to train dragons? Then Hiccup thought another thing; if Stoick really was his father then he would save Hiccup just because he was Stoick son. But why didn't he save Hiccup before Alvin burned him.

That was the thing that bugged Hiccup the most. The broken hand would heal, so would the broken ribs and the whip marks. Even though the whip marks were deep enough to bleed they would fade over time but the burn mark was permanent. Hiccup would always have "the dragon conqueror" burned into his arm forever. It didn't matter what he would become when he grew up he would always be a dragon slayer (or a dragon trainer as the people on Berk referred to him) just because of what Alvin did.

Hiccup slowly unwrapped the bandage from his burnt arm. Lucky for him the burn was on the same arm as the broken hand. People wouldn't think he was hiding anything they would just think that his hand was wrapped up. But when his hand will heal Hiccup didn't know how he would hide it then. He spent a minute staring at the burn before he started to remember when he got it.

Alvin had his men strap Hiccup to a chair.

"you are the apprentice for the blacksmith" Alvin said. "fire shouldn't be a problem for you"

"I don't care what you do to me, I won't train your dragons and if I do I'll kill them" Hiccup said.

Alvin laughed. One of the outcast put a metal rod into the fire.

"what about your little friend there" Hiccup blinked.

"I was alone. No one was here with me" Hiccup said.

"I have him in the dungeon. I could see what he knows" Alvin threatened.

"Snotlout? Psh he never listens to me. Sometimes I wonder if he's deaf" Alvin glared at Hiccup. "if you don't believe me just ask him. He's always saying we're mortal enemies"

Alvin turned and grabbed the rod from the fire.

"don't worry you'll only remember the pain for the rest of your life" Alvin said as he press the hot metal against Hiccup's skin. Hiccup still remembered the pain even though it was before he lost his memory.

Hiccup gasped and shook the memory way. He quickly wrapped his arm up again.

"it doesn't matter where I am, I'm still getting hurt because of him" Hiccup mumbled to himself. Someone ran up the stairs to his room. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"hey Hiccup! Stoick told me you were walking again. I was thinking if you were feeling up to it….um are you okay?" Astrid asked. Hiccup turned around and looked at her.

"I'm fine, I was just…thinking that's all" Hiccup said. Astrid walked up and carefully hugged him.

"it's alright. We understand what you're going through. We just want to help get the old Hiccup back" For a moment, Hiccup believed that she truly cared about him but then he remembered they don't. They only wanted him to train their dragons. Just because they were using a different approach than Alvin didn't mean they don't both want the same thing.

**Hey Guys,**

**So if this chapter didn't make sense I'm sorry. I am allergic to pineapple and I may have consumed some before I started writing this so I wasn't completely right in the head. Let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter up.**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


	6. Chapter 6

Toothless was stuck at the cove for a while. Toothless knew something was wrong with Hiccup even if he wasn't with him. Something just didn't feel right. Toothless figured Snotlout broke his promise with Toothless and let Hiccup die. It was something he would do, right?

Toothless heard a twig snap. He looked to see if it was Hiccup or not. Of course it wasn't but it was Snotlout. Toothless growled at him.

"calm down I'm not going to hurt you" Snotlout said. Toothless snorted at him. Yeah like some little promise breaking little kid could ever even touch a Night Fury. Toothless was ten times fast and stronger then….eighty grown men. Toothless could kill Snotlout with one swim of his paw (A/N: do dragons have paws or are they claws?) No one can control a Night Fury. Well no one except Hiccup.

Toothless suddenly remembered Snotlout was in front of him. Toothless gave another low growl. Snotlout stopped and looked into Toothless' eyes. They were filled with anger and sadness, almost a painful sadness. Snotlout understood why Toothless was so on edge now.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout asked the dragon. By Toothless' slight reaction to his name made Snotlout understand even more why Toothless was about to, you know, tear him to pieces.

"Hiccup is alive. He's doing better" Snotlout said. Toothless' ears perked up when he heard that.

"but he doesn't remember much. He remembers almost nothing" Toothless looked said a little, but he was still happy that Hiccup was alive.

"I need your tail" Snotlout suddenly said. Toothless gave a questioning glare at him. Snotlout sighed.

"I'm going to get Gobber to fix it. Here's what I'm thinking, if Gobber fixes your tail, Hiccup will see the blueprints and will start to remember" Toothless seemed to understand so he offered his tail to Snotlout.

"thanks and don't worry we'll get the old Hiccup back" Snotlout said before leaving with the fake tail. Toothless laid down in the grass. He hoped they got his old Hiccup back.

"and that's the whole village" Astrid said after she showed Hiccup everything. People heard about Hiccup's memory loss and torture (well enough torture not all of it). No one really talked to him they just introduced themselves as the Hiccup was new to Berk. "the only place I didn't show you was the academe, but your father said you couldn't go there yet"

"why not?" Hiccup asked.

"the dragons are there right now, well almost all the dragons. Your father said he didn't want you near them yet"

"because he's afraid I'll kill them" Hiccup mumbled. Astrid's jaw dropped. "Is that Snotlout?"

Astrid looked at where Hiccup was looking at. Low and behold Snotlout was running to the forge with something in his hands.

"Hiccup, come with me" he said as he passed them. A couple of minutes later everyone was at the forge. Snotlout dropped everything on Hiccup's work table.

"what do you think you're doing, lad" Gobber said.

"it makes sense to me and Toothless. I borrowed his tail so you could fix it. Hiccup watches and will start to remember, right? Right any questions" Snotlout said.

"I don't know where Hiccup keeps his blueprints for Toothless' tail" Gobber said.

"who is Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Everyone stared at Hiccup for a moment then Snotlout slammed his fist on the table causing Hiccup to take a step back.

"I swear I'm just gonna kill Alvin for what he did to you" Snotlout said.

"you seem more made at Alvin than Hiccup does" Astrid said.

"I was alone for hours with no human contact until they feed me or threw Hiccup back in the cell" Snotlout said.

"well at least you got feed" Hiccup said.

"no I had it lucky compared to him" Snotlout said pointing to Hiccup.

"I made them angry at me on purpose so they would leave you alone" Hiccup said. Snotlout didn't know what to say. "I killed those dragons because they wanted me to train them"

Gobber and Astrid gasped. Snotlout looked at Hiccup.

"that was before you lost your memory how do you remember that?" he asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"I think it may be force memory lose. It's when the human mind forces bad memories out because of abuse. It starts to remember when you feel safe again or something like that"

Astrid and Gobber were still shocked about the little dragon announcement Hiccup said to completely react to what he just said.

"how do you know all that" Snotlout said. Hiccup shrugged.

"I was listening to the doctors while I was pretending to be asleep"

"so you feel safer here" Astrid asked.

"no, well maybe, I don't know. It's defiantly better tan Outcast Island" Hiccup said.

"but you still don't trust us" Gobber said. Hiccup looked at him and shrugged. Hiccup leaned against something. It popped up and launched a net at Snotlout. Astrid couldn't help but burst out laughing watching Snotlout try to get out of the net.

"just….a minor calibration issue" Hiccup whispered.

Gobber looked at Hiccup.

"you remember?" Gobber asked.

"remember what? And can someone get me out of here?" Snotlout complained.

"yes, but it's only a split image I don't actually remember it"

"remember what" Snotlout repeated.

"he remembers the night he shot down Toothless" Gobber said.

Astrid cut Snotlout loose from the net. Then everyone went silent.

"where is Alvin?" Hiccup asked.

"Stoick is keeping him held prisoner. Hiccup, you don't need to be afraid anymore no one is going to hurt you here" Astrid said. Snotlout stood between Astrid and Hiccup.

"it's not that easy, Astrid. You can't just forget the person who beat you to death" Snotlout said.

"I didn't tell him to forget. I just said…"

"well I think you're going a little too fast for him. it's not easy to just remember everything…."

"well he seems to be fine with the way I'm trying to help him. I don't see you trying to do anything…"

"I thought we should wait until he's all healed. It would be easier. And just because you tell him everything doesn't mean he remembers!"

"If you have another brilliant idea, please, I would love to hear it" Astrid and Snotlout were nose to nose yelling at each other.

"Toothless" Snotlout said.

"what? What does Toothless have to do with anything?"

"well think about it. For some random reason they connect"

"like an empathy link?" Astrid said.

"is it even possible?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout carefully put his hand on Hiccup shoulder.

"I know we aren't exactly friends but if there's one thing I learned from you is that trust is the most important thing to have for someone. You trust me right?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup hesitated for a moment but then nodded. "good, come with me"

"where are you going with him, Snotlout" Astrid asked.

"to the cove, he has to re-meet Toothless"

"the dragon? No I'm not going to" Hiccup said.

"why not?" Astrid asked.

"I know what you guys are trying to do. You want me to train the dragon. Just because you're trying a different why than Alvin is doesn't mean you two aren't after the same thing. One day I am going to remember everything and I will find my real home and my real father and I won't train dragons. Next time I see a dragon I'll kill it"

**Hey Guys,**

**So I type with my school laptop right? And we go on eatser break right? And school laptop no except other wifi (sad face) and no update (even sadder face) well! Imma gonna hang out with my friends that have weird names while you review. Lol I am so sorry Astrid (I swear that's her name I didn't make that up) dared me to say it.**

**Á tout á l'huere **

**~STAR7K~**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup locked himself in his room and refused to talk to anybody. Astrid kept knocking on his door begging his to let her in but he just simply refused everyone.

"Astrid, you just don't understand what's going through his mind right now" Snotlout said.

Stoick Astrid and Snotlout were sitting at the table waiting for Hiccup to come back down stairs.

"oh and you do?" Astrid retorted.

"I'm being empathetic about this. Just think or the way you said put yourself in his shoe. The very last thing you remember is some big guy beating the living daylights out of you because he wants you to do something you don't even remember. Then a bunch of people come by claiming they are helping you but they mention training dragons. It isn't exactly going to scream genuine help" Snotlout said.

"where did you learn words like empathetic and genuine?" Astrid asked. Snotlout sighed.

"look Hiccup isn't going to listen to what you guys at the moment so you got to listen to him" Snotlout said.

"since when are you sympathetic?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not sympathetic I'm empathetic. Sympathetic is when you feel sorry for someone, empathetic is understanding someone"

"you tend to be apathetic"

"what's apathetic?" Astrid groaned in frustration.

"do you even know what we are talking about"

"yes. I'm not the twins. I can understand something's" for a couple seconds there was a moment of silence the Snotlout burst out laughing.

"what's so funny" Stoick asked.

"remember when we were in dragon killing school, and that Terror attacked Ruffnut's nose so he started freaking out. Hiccup was the only one that was able to control it" Snotlout said.

"yeah but Hiccup is the only one that can control a Night Fury" Astrid pointed out.

"the first Viking to not kill a dragon but the first one to ride one" Stoick said.

"he gets me so angry sometime. Like that time with the whispering death and he just jumped into the hole like nothing was going to happen. I told him not to and he still did" Astrid said.

"you can't control Hiccup. I learned that the hard way" Stoick said.

"you know I can't tell if he's brave or crazy" Snotlout said.

"when I first found out about Toothless, he kidnapped me. He's pretty crazy" Astrid said. She looked down at the table and blushed. "that's when I remembered I loved him. I still do"

"I thought you loved me" Snotlout said. Astrid gave him a swift punch to the arm. "ow okay, okay you never loved me"

"you should probably not punch any one when Hiccup is around. He may think you would hurt him" Stoick said.

"I would never punch Hiccup"

"oh really how about when he woke up after the battle of the Red Death" Snotlout said.

"well he scared me. I thought he was going to die. And then he came back from Outcast Island the same way" Astrid said.

"he'll be okay. He just is a little touchy with the-"

"Snotlout don't" Snotlout was cut off by Stoick saying his name. Snotlout went silent.

"what happened" Astrid asked in a small voice.

"it's not our place to say. If Hiccup wants to tell you he will but don't force it out of him Astrid" Stoick said. Astrid nodded. Stoick put a hand on her shoulder. "don't worry it's nothing to bad"

"it …kind of is ….a little" Snotlout mumbled. Stoick glared at him. "or just a little"

"I just really want him to pull through this" Astrid whispered.

"oh he will. That's the problem, Hiccup is too stubborn to die" Snotlout said.

"so you really don't consider Hiccup to be your friend" Astrid stated.

"oh no I do. It's a love-hate friendship. I mean without him you would be my girlfriend and not his but without him I would have never met Hookfang" Snotlout said leaning back in his chair.

"one, no I still wouldn't. Two, wasn't Hookfang the dragon we all wanted to kill?" Astrid said. Snotlout fell out of his chair and Astrid laughed.

"well, then I'm glad Hiccup trained the dragons for us. If you think about it we don't need him to get his memory back. I mean he already trained the dragons for us"

"yes we do. What if a new dragon comes to Berk" Stoick asked.

"well we could train it or have our dragons fight it off" Snotlout said.

"what about Toothless? Without Hiccup he wouldn't be able to fly"

"and whose fault is that" Snotlout said.

"really your going there again" Astrid snapped.

"I'm just saying Hiccup shot down Toothless and made him loose his tail" Snotlout said.

"yeah and how many Night Furies have you caught" Astrid smirked. Snotlout opened his mouth but then closed it again.

"Hiccup doesn't remember Stoick was his father" Snotlout quickly said. Stoick sighed. Astrid punched Snotlout's shoulder again.

"I know. I'm not going to force him to believe something that he doesn't want to" Stoick said.

"what if he never remembers" Astrid said.

"he will. I know he will. Hiccup is still there he just needs to find himself" Stoick said.

"near Raven Point" Snotlout said slowly.

"Hiccup said he doesn't want to be near dragons so we won't force him into anything" Stoick said.

"what if he tries to ask about his mom? How will you explain that she died when he was little" Astrid asked. Stoick sighed.

"I don't know"

Hiccup moved away from the door. He was eavesdropping on their conversation to see if he could get proof that they were working for Alvin. Obviously the only thing he conformed is that they were telling the truth the whole time. He crawled into bed. He was sure to be careful of his ribs and back. He lay in bed for a while just thinking. Some of the things Alvin told Hiccup were true but something's were lies. Also why listen to Alvin at all. He was abusive and cruel. That is not the type of person to listen to. Another thing that was bothering Hiccup was this Toothless person. Everyone that Hiccup talked to mentioned someone named Toothless. Stoick and Snotlout, well sometimes Snotlout, wanted Hiccup to stay away from Toothless. Other people wanted Hiccup to see Toothless. Confused and still slightly in pain still, Hiccup went to sleep. Maybe he could clear things out in the morning.

**Hey Guys,**

**Yeah I know what you're thinking "Star this is kind of a setback compared to the other chapters" Well I was trying to write this over break but windows closed on me three times THREE TIMES! After getting overly frustrated the first time that happened I tried to rewrite this (because it didn't save) my cat sat on the keyboard and somehow made it shut off. After deciding to take a break I tried again on Easter the same d*mn thing happened again. So this is it. Let me know what you think and I won't have problems writing the next chapter.**

**Á tout á l'heure **

**~STAR7K~**


	8. Chapter 8

The woods. He was definitely in the woods. He saw something in a net. Not just something, it WAS something. It was a shadow caught in a net.

"I'm going to cut out your heart" someone said. He looked and saw himself. He had a knife in his hand above his head. He was going to kill the shadow figure.

"I'm going to cut out your heart and give it to my father" he said. He raised the knife. Hiccup tried to yell at him to stop but he couldn't talk. It didn't matter any ways because he dropped the knife. He picked up the knife and cut free the shadow.

The scene changed. He saw himself. He had a helmet this time like he was going into battle.

"just promise me, if anything goes wrong in there, don't let them hurt Toothless" he said to a girl.

"I will just promise me nothing will go wrong" she gave him a kiss for good luck before he stepped into the arena. A blazing fire ran towards him but he didn't cower. In fact all he did was take of his helmet and drop his knife. He held out his hand but something started the fire and it grew bigger. No wait not a fire a dragon. It was a dragon that was on fire. The dragon somehow caught him. It was about to kill him but a shadow, the same shadow that he was about to kill came and saved him.

The scene changed again.

"please be mad at me take it out on me but don't-don't hurt Toothless" he said.

"the dragon? You're more conserved about the dragon then the people you almost killed"

"dad. Dad! I promise you, you can't win this one. For once in your life can you just listen to me?!" he was thrown back by Stoick.

"you're not a Viking! You're not my son!" he left Hiccup was still on the ground.

For a moment everything was dark like the scene wasn't ready yet. Hiccup didn't understand what he just saw. The man claiming to be his father just said he wasn't his father. Finally the scene appeared. Hiccup wasn't watching it this time he was reenacting it. The man had his arm.

"Hiccup….I'm sorry….for everything. I am proud that you are my son"

"thanks…dad" Hiccup heard himself say.

"you don't have to do this" Stoick said.

"you're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard" Hiccup felt himself being lifted but didn't remember how. All he knew was he was going towards the sky.

The scene changed for the last time. Hiccup knew this place way to well. It was on Outcast Island.

"when I'm done with you death will be a mercy" Alvin yelled. Hiccup was tied down with his shirt off exposing his back. Alvin had a whip in his hand. Hiccup couldn't see him but he could tell what was about to happen to him again. Alvin raised his arm to strike down on Hiccup with the whip. Hiccup closed his eyes to embrace the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes again and he was at Berk.

"just a dream" he whispered to himself. "just a really weird dream"

Hiccup turned over on his side before trying to go back to sleep.

In the morning, Astrid walked to Hiccup's house to see if he was going to talk today.

"hey Stoick. Is Hiccup okay today" she asked when she got there.

"yes he's fine but he's with the doctors right now. I wouldn't go up there if I were you" Stoick said. Stoick left the house for a moment because someone needed his help. Astrid took this time to go against Stoick's warning. She quietly walked up the stairs to Hiccup's room. Slowly she opened the door trying not to get caught by the doctor. She looked into the room for a split second then closed the door and ran back down stairs.

What did she just see? Hiccup had his back turned to the door. The doctor had him take his shirt off. That's when the whip marks were visible. Some weren't as bad as the others. Half of them needed to be stitched up but the other half was about to heal on their own.

Astrid sat at the table. She didn't know that Hiccup was whipped to near death. Sure she knew that he was badly hurt but she didn't know he was whipped. What right did Alvin have to whip an innocent child? Thinking about that question made Astrid angry at Alvin.

Stoick hadn't decided a proper punishment for him. Astrid just hoped it was some awful torture that he deserved. She didn't notice the few stray tears falling from her face. Astrid wished she knew. She wouldn't have been pushing him so hard. Soon the doctor came down stairs. At first Astrid didn't notice him. She was too busy thinking about how scared Hiccup must have been but didn't show his fear. He really was stronger than everyone thought.

"Astrid?" the doctor said making her jump. "you came to see Hiccup?"

"uh yeah I was….yeah I am" she said not sure what to say to him.

"alright but just be careful with him. His wounds aren't completely healed yet" he said.

'yeah no kidding' Astrid mentally added. Astrid walked back to Hiccup's bedroom. When she got there Hiccup was looking at her like he knew she was going to come up.

"you're late" he said. Astrid gave him a confused looked. "you normally are hear about an hour ago"

"oh I went to visit my dragon Stormfly" Astrid said.

"so you really do have a pet dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"yeah you trained her for me" Hiccup looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for everything" Hiccup said. Astrid sat down next to him.

"it's not your fault, Hiccup, it's Alvin's fault. You have nothing to be sorry for, Hiccup" Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed. "is it true what you said about me last night" Hiccup said.

"what do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"last night I heard you and Stoick and Snotlout talking about me. You said that….that you loved me" Hiccup said. For a moment Astrid was taken back because he referred to Stoick as, well, Stoick and not his father like he normally would. Then Astrid blushed because of what Hiccup said.

"yes Hiccup it's true I do love you" Astrid finally said.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. You said that you would protect Toothless if anything bad happened in the arena" Hiccup stated. Astrid looked at him and started to laugh.

"you remember! Your starting to remember" she said. she was so happy she kissed him but then pulled away. Her face turned red because even thro he was still Hiccup he didn't remember ever loving her. But then something weird happened. Hiccup pulled her into a kiss.

**Hey Guys,**

**So quick update? This quick enough for ya! Lol. Actually I'm an hour late. The next chapter will be up Monday. I was asked to add a little bit of HiccupXAstrid in this chapter so…HERE YOU GO! I hope you like it believe it or not I'm not good with romances. I practice with a random Candle Cove idea (go Percy and Janice) you don't know what I'm talking about do you? Ah well…**

**Á tout á l'heure**

**~STAR7K~**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup and Astrid spent a lot more time together. They weren't trying to get Hiccup to remember anything but they just talked. Of course Astrid still wanted Hiccup to remember everything sooner but she knew she had to back off a little. But after learning Hiccup was whipped Astrid didn't look at him quite the same. He seemed braver and stronger than she thought of him before. Actually everything she knew about him was wrong. In the beginning all she thought of Hiccup was that he was just one big mistake but then he showed her about dragons then she realized he had more potential than everyone thought. Then of course he was kidnapped by Alvin and beaten to near death and against all odds he lived through it. In Astrid's eyes Hiccup was some kind of super hero. She was glad she picked Hiccup over Snotlout but, really, it wasn't a challenge.

It's been a little over a month and Hiccup hasn't gotten is memory back. Sure he gets bits and pieces but nothing that he could put together to make sense. For example he remembers how to work at the blacksmith shop but he doesn't remember Gobber. Or when he's at home he remembers where everything in his room is but he doesn't remember Stoick as his father. And of course the most important thing he doesn't remember is anything that has to do with dragons. Well I take that back he remembers one thing: how to kill a dragon. Everyone is starting to worry that he'll never get his memory back.

At that moment Astrid, Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber and Snotlout where sitting at Stoick's table just talking about the good ol' days that had Hiccup in them.

"remember the time Hiccup tried to find that hidden treasure?" Astrid started out.

"yeah he found the treasure but he didn't take any of it" Snotlout mumbled.

"I was afraid I was going to lose him again" Stoick said.

"smart boy, he is. Not even me and Stoick could find it after months of looking. Hiccup found it in one day" Gobber said.

"how did he- I do it?" Hiccup asked almost confusing this "hero" with someone else.

"well you didn't do it alone. I helped" Snotlout said. Astrid gave a loud irritated grown.

"we all helped but you actually completed the quest"

"yeah like the twins or Fishlegs helped" Snotlout said.

"I don't think I met them yet" Hiccup said.

"you're welcome" Snotlout said. Astrid chuckled a little.

"the twins can be a little….stupid" Astrid said.

"they always find away to destroy things" Stoick said.

"well they do have a Zippleback. Those things know how to explode stuff" Gobber said.

"wait Zippleback dragon? They _own _a dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"that's what we were trying to tell you dragons are friends here" Astrid said.

"right sure" Hiccup said with sarcasm in his voice. Astrid looked at Stoick and Stoick nodded.

"Hiccup there is something we want to show you before it gets dark" Astrid said.

"what is it? Are all of you going?" Hiccup asked.

"no I have to stay here with Stoick it's just going to be you, Astrid and Snotlout" Gobber said.

Astrid stood up and grabbed Hiccup's arm.

"come on we have to go before dark" she said. Astrid dragged Hiccup into the woods. Snotlout followed them.

"wait where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked.

"it's complicated you just have to see it for yourself" Astrid said.

"hey do you have your knife on you" Snotlout asked.

"yeah why" Hiccup said.

"you need it but you won't use it" Snotlout said. they were half way through the woods before they stopped.

"okay it's just down that ridge. Whatever you do don't hurt it" Snotlout said.

"we'll e up here watching in case something goes wrong but don't worry this comes naturally for you" Astrid said. Hiccup wasn't too entirely sure he trusted their idea but he did know that he trusted Astrid. He started down the ridge. When he was at the bottom he had this funny feeling he was being watched but he didn't see anything out of order. It looked like he was just at a normal cove. Why would they want to bring him here? Then he saw it. Something out of the corner of his eyes started to rise out behind the rocks. Hiccup turned around and gasped. A Night Fury. Hiccup, on instinct, took out his knife and pointed the blade at the dragon. The dragon growled but didn't go to attack.

"you might want to threw that in the pond" Snotlout said.

"are you crazy" Hiccup yelled back without taking his eyes off the dragon. Hiccup was starting to remember a situation similar to this one. Without further question he threw his knife in the pond and opened his arms to show he wasn't armed with anything else. The dragon perked its ears up and made a purring noise. Something in the back of Hiccup's mind was screaming at him to put his hand on the dragon's nose. Hiccup slowly raised his hand. The dragon put his head on Hiccup's hand. Hiccup gasped. Things were starting to come back to him. He remembered the battle of the Red Death more clearly. He remembered Dragon training and opening the academe. Everything was starting to come back to him.

"Toothless" Hiccup said hugging his pet dragon. From the top of the ridge Astrid gave a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that work" Astrid said.

"like I said empathy link" Snotlout said.

"you never said anything about it" Astrid informed him.

"well… I thought about saying it" Snotlout snapped. They all (including Toothless) walked back to the village.

"I can't believe I actually forgot everything" Hiccup said.

"well it doesn't matter now because you remember again" Astrid said.

"yeah it kind of does matter because…." Snotlout was cut off by Hiccup.

"don't say it. It doesn't matter anymore" Hiccup said. Astrid stopped and looked at him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but Snotlout it right" Astrid said. "Hiccup just because…."

"don't say it. I didn't do it. Okay I mean I did but if I was in my right mind I wouldn't have" Hiccup said.

Everyone was quiet. Toothless could kind of figure what happened but he didn't blame Hiccup for it. Toothless knew Hiccup wouldn't have hurt a dragon on purpose. After a couple minutes of silence Hiccup sat on the ground.

"Hiccup…." Astrid said slowly.

"I just kind of want to be alone right now" Astrid looked at Snotlout and sighed.

"we'll let Stoick know where you are" Astrid said before leaving. Everything was coming back to Hiccup now.

**Hey Guys,**

**Beside the normal grammar and spelling error, I wrote this on the bus and we take ALL of the back roads. That and my friends think they are funny. So here is the chapter and Hiccup is starting to let reality sink in with him and we will get more about his present injuries next chapter until then…**

**Á tout á l'heure**

**~STAR7K~**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG guys I am so sorry last week was very stressful and blah I don't like school, people or the people that go to school. So I won't keep you waiting any longer than you need to….;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Forgetting is easier when you don't have a memory. For Hiccup trying to forget everything that happened would be impossible. He was, however, glad that Astrid was able to tell Toothless everything that happened. Toothless was glad to help Astrid get Hiccup's memory back. Her plan was to reenact how Hiccup trained Toothless the first time. After talking it over with Stoick and Toothless she brought Hiccup to the Cove and her plan worked. After knowing that Hiccup had all of his memory back she left him alone to think. Astrid knew how much Hiccup liked being alone to think and she really wasn't in the mood to get him mad at her.

Hiccup still couldn't believe what he had down and what happened to him. But it wasn't like he didn't try to fight Alvin back. He only did that, though, when it was an emergency, like when Alvin said he was going to do the same thing to Snotlout to see if he would break. Hiccup was selfless and attacked Alvin to get him to stop thinking about Snotlout. Snotlout probably didn't even know most of the torture Hiccup went through was trying to keep him safe but that's the way Hiccup wanted it. Hiccup was thinking empathetically, if Snotlout knew (even though they weren't considered "friends") it would crush him to know that most of Hiccup's pain was caused by him.

Then Hiccup's mind turned to Stoick, his father. He didn't trust him and didn't even listen to him. Hiccup just assumed that everyone was lying about everything just to get him to train dragons. Another thing, Hiccup killed three different dragons and if that wasn't bad enough he threatened to kill any other dragon.

With that in his head Hiccup buried his face into toothless' back.

"I missed you, Bud" he mumbled. Toothless gave a low gurgling sound and curled his head around Hiccup's tiny body. They sat like that for a couple moments until they heard someone coming through the woods. Toothless looked up to see who it was but Hiccup didn't. Right now he didn't care if it was someone trying to attack him Toothless would rip them to shreds. But it wasn't someone trying to attack him.

"son" Hiccup heard him say. He knew who it was now. "are you alright. Astrid told me you would be here"

Hiccup sighed and then looked up at Stoick from where he was sitting. "yeah dad I'm fine I guess"

"welcome back, Hiccup" Stoick said with a half smile. Hiccup smiled at his dad that he was finally remembering. Hiccup stood up and walked back to the village with his father.

Later that evening Gobber Stoick Hiccup Astrid and Snotlout were sitting around the table just laughing and having a good time with Hiccup again.

"so it turns out the entire time all this was happening Fishlegs was trying to keep Meatlug at his house" Astrid said at the end of her story. Everyone started laughing. "his mother will be so angry when she finds out Meatlug at her gold jewelry"

"there's one thing I still don't understand" Gobber said pointing a hook-for-hand at Hiccup. "I understand why you would forget everyone else but why would you forget me?"

Everyone laughed but then everyone turned slightly serious.

"we haven't told anyone what you did" Stoick said. Hiccup looked at him. He knew what Stoick meant. They haven't told the village that he killed three dragons yet.

"we knew you, the real you, wouldn't have wanted that" Astrid said. Hiccup smiled but then his smile faded. He put his arm on the table and slowly unwrapped his arm. Everyone, except Snotlout, gasped when they saw the permanent burn mark.

"I feel like I can trust all of you to know" Hiccup chuckled at his slightly.

"Hiccup, I…" Astrid tried to say something but she stopped talking when Hiccup put up his hand.

"I didn't show you for your sympathy" Hiccup said.

"see I told you he doesn't want us to be sympathetic" Snotlout said. Hiccup stared at him for a moment.

"so are we friends or not" Hiccup asked. Snotlout shrugged but before he could answer some one ran inside.

"the prisoner has escaped" he shouted. Stoick stood up.

"WHAT! Where is he" Stoick yelled.

"he's not on Berk. Some of his men came and got him and they sailed back to Outcast Island" he said. Stoick was furious to say the least. The same person who tried to kill his son escaped.

"he's going to go after Hiccup again" Gobber said. Hiccup crossed his arms to keep them from shaking. He was terrified but he wouldn't let anyone know it.

"we won't let him. Last time Hiccup barely got out alive. I don't plan on finding out what he would do next time" Stoick said. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"hey to lighten the mood do you want to hear what I did today" Snotlout said.

"what" Astrid asked.

"I told the twins that we had school today"

Meanwhile at the academe Ruffnut and Tuffnut were waiting at the academe way past dusk.

"do you think they're coming" Ruffnut asked.

"Snotlout said we had class today because Hiccup got his memory back" Tuffnut said.

"Hiccup lost his memory?"

"yeah I guess Alvin beat it out of him on outcast island"

"Hiccup went to Outcast Island?"

Back with the group:

"I think they're still there" Snotlout said.

"if we leave them there maybe they will still be there in the morning" Astrid said. Hiccup laughed a little but he was still pretty nervous about Alvin being out there.

"I'm just glad Hiccup remembers everything again. I was beginning to miss Hookfang" Snotlout said.

"I was missing the real Hiccup" Astrid said. Hiccup shook his head.

"it doesn't matter. Alvin's free and he is coming after me" Hiccup said with a straight face. Evidently any attempt to make him happy again was going to take forever.

On Outcast Island:

Alvin stepped of the boat and was immediately greeted by Savage.

"oh it's good to be home" Alvin said.

"yes you were gone for almost three months. Are you going to make a plan to get that boy again so he can train the dragons" Savage asked.

"oh I'm planning to get that boy but when I get him he won't be training any dragons for me" Alvin said.

"why is that sir"

"he's too strong to give me the secret. Next time I have him all kill him the most painful way I can imagine"

;The End;

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;

**Hey Guys**

**Why is it ending there? Because I thought of a sequel. Well only if you want because the sequel is not as cute and cuddly. And yes compared to other things I think of this is considered cute and cuddly. The reason I didn't put this up Tuesday is because what happened Monday. I didn't feel like going to school there for I had no wifi.**

**Á tout á l'heure et merci **

**~STAR7K~ **


End file.
